


[Batwoman] Quiz Night

by rpickman



Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Facial, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Forced Orgasm, Gloryhole, Group Sex, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Masturbation, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Useless Trivia, Vaginal Sex, batwoman wins in the end, coerced sex, mild plant girl TF, moderate breast expansion, sex in front of an audience, sex to save hostages lives, sexual punishmen game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpickman/pseuds/rpickman
Summary: After being humiliated by Batwoman, the Riddler hatches a plan to turn the tables and traps her in one of his sadistic games...with unique punishments devised just for her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	[Batwoman] Quiz Night

Footsteps echoed against the walls as a shrouded figure entered the darkened studio. The place looked like it was right in the middle of a shoot: cameras set up, bleachers in place for the audience and, in the center of it all, a set prepared for a game show. A colorful banner wrapping around the set simply said BIG BRAINS in bright, bold letters. Below was a giant LCD screen with a row of four podiums in front of it, equipped with buzzers and digital scorecards.

Ruining the illusion was the complete absence of any staff or crew and the apparent lack of any power to the equipment. A few clues hinted at the reason for the abandonment. Glass from a smashed light fixture crunched under the dark red boots of the intruder. Her cape, pitch-black on the outside but blood red on the inside, swished quietly as she stepped over the drunken form of a camera dolly, toppled off of its tracks. The sound of her footsteps changed tone as she mounted the steps up to the stage. From here, she could see that there had originally been a fifth podium which had toppled to the floor, its cheap plywood construction bursting apart.

The meager glow of emergency lights glinted off the taut, glossy material of her costume as Katherine Kane, aka Batwoman, knelt to exam the broken podium. In the middle of the painted plywood and electronic cables was a distinctive device: a pair of sharpened metal thorns, joined in the center and dyed the same dark that accented her outfit. It was one of her throwing blades.

“You went to a lot of trouble setting this up, didn’t you Edward?”

Her voice echoes off the walls of the apparently empty room and, for a few moments, there is no answer at all. She simply picked up the crimson thorn and folded it away into a pocket on her utility belt, apparently unconcerned by the lack of a response. Finally, the giant LCD monitor dominating the stage flicked on, displaying a solid black background with a bright green question mark in the center.

“Oh dear, is it that obvious?”

The voice came from some kind of hidden speaker system, resonating through the empty studio. It practically dripped with smug sarcasm and, without even seeing its owner, it was obvious it belonged to someone who wore a bowler hat. It was just that kind of voice.

Batwoman looked up at the screen, brushing back a lock of her red hair that had fallen over her face when she bent down. Her skin was pale underneath her cowl, contrasting sharply with the dark black and reds of her costume and the deep crimson lipstick she wore.

“This is obviously staged, Edward.” She emphasized his name as she spoke. The files she had read on the Riddler all suggested that he hated being referred to by anything other than his alias when playing his “games”. She didn’t intend to give him any satisfaction. “It was what...two...three months since your little tantrum here? Even with the studio shutting down, the police would have collected any evidence and there’s no way they’d have left ten-thousand-dollar cameras behind. Where’d you get the thorn from anyway? Steal it from an evidence locker?”

“Ebay.” The Riddler’s voice was wry. “It wasn’t even all that expensive...all you bat types toss those things around willy-nilly. The city’s practically littered with them. It’s really a buyer’s market.”

Batwoman shook her head ruefully. “Did you get a discount when you bought the studio too? I imagine supervillain attacks tend to drive down property values.”

“Whatever do you mean, my dear?” There was a note of poorly-feigned innocence in his voice. He knew that she knew...he just wanted her to show her work.

“The name of the buyer...Mark Q. Estyn. Seriously, Edward, that’s not even difficult.”

Laughter echoed off the walls. Confident. Mocking. He wasn’t upset that she had figured out his little puzzle. The real game hadn’t started yet...this was just a test. A playful feint to get her to prove that she was worth sparring with.

The worst part is that, for now, she had no real choice but to play along with the lunatic’s games. Six weeks ago a young woman named Beatrice Applegate had been kidnapped from her apartment in midtown Gotham. Three days after her disappearance, a dark web video service began playing a stream of a tiny concrete room. Chained in a corner was Beatrice, bruised and scared but still alive. Food and water were delivered daily through a slot in the door. The stream had no audio, but it was still clear to see that Beatrice spent most of her days alternating between sobbing in the corner and screaming at the camera. Etched into the wall opposite the camera was a single word:

SAY

Occasionally Beatrice’s meals came with a newspaper, the Gotham Gazette, which she was apparently instructed to display to the camera, verifying the day’s date. Proof of life.

It took several days after the stream went up for authorities to come across the stream and all attempts to trace its origin met a dead end. The feed was constant, but it wasn’t a live stream and it was routed through multiple proxies in a dozen different countries. With the delay, it was entirely possible Beatrice wasn’t even in Gotham proper. They were at an impasse.

Then Thomas Muldoon was kidnapped after his car broke down on the side of the highway, about 15 miles outside of the city. Naturally, there was no reason to assume that the two cases were connected...until Thomas’ stream went up right next to Beatrice’s. It was the same kind of room. The same routine: food, water, scream at the camera, repeat. They even used the same newspaper. After displaying her copy of the Gotham Gazette Beatrice would (at the instruction of some unseen and unheard overseer), rip a corner off of her paper and a few minutes later Thomas would receive it to show the camera himself. The only difference between their cells was the word etched in the wall of Thomas’ cell:

BOY

The next to go was Alexa Nguyen, pulled into an unmarked van in broad daylight on the way to her dorm room. The van was found a few hours later, completed gutted by incendiary charges. Like clockwork, 24 hours later her stream was up on the site as well. Food. Water. Screaming. Newspaper. And a new word:

WAY

All of them were still in their cells, stuck who-knows-where. Helpless. Terrified. Then things changed: this morning, instead of the Gotham Gazette, the three captives were given pages reading only “Ouroboros”, using letters cut from the day’s headlines.

Katherine stared up at the screen, the green light playing eerily on her pale skin. She said nothing, waiting for the Riddler’s patience to run out.

“No demands? No ultimatum?” She smirked slightly at how quickly he felt compelled to fill the silence. “Or did you just come here to reminisce about old times?”

“You know why I’m here, Edward.”

“I haven’t the slightest clue what you mean...I’ve just been sitting in my office. Thinking of new, delightful riddles, as is my wont.”

He was like a child who thought they had come up with a clever trick. Desperate for her to play along and validate his cleverness. She wanted to ignore him, let him stew in his own frustrated eagerness, but there were three people’s lives at stake.

“So, tell me...where’s Batman?”

“You know exactly where he is...lurking around the Gotham pier, looking for you.”

“Then why are you here?”

Katherine shook her head, poorly concealing her irritation with the Riddler’s silly games. She held up her gloved hand, ticking off points on her fingers.

“It was a pretty obvious call for attention. Beatrice Applegate, Thomas Muldoon and Alexa Nguyen. Or...to use their initials: B.A., T.M., A.N. The Ouroboros reference was even more blatant...going full circle. Back to your first encounter.”

“Well, of course, my dear.” The Riddler’s icon glitched slightly once more, his voice unimpressed. “Obviously, if you want to send someone a message, you have to include their name and address.”

“Except, of course, it wasn’t addressed to Batman and it wasn’t referring to the old boardwalk where you and Batman first tussled.”

“Oh?” She could hear the eagerness in his voice.

“Boy, say and way. The three clues scratched into the wall of those poor people’s cells. All three are words where you can swap the Y with an X to get a new word: box, sax and wax.” She held out her hands, spreading her cape slightly. “Replace the Y...namely the Y chromosome...in Batman and what do you get?”

The Riddler cackled with laughter and the screen flickered, glitching into static before resolving itself into a crystal clear image of the Riddler, seated at a large desk with the same bright color scheme and cartoon brain logo as the stage she was standing on. He had his trademark green hat, suit and question mark cane and stacked in front of him was a short pile of index cards. He clapped his gloved hands together in exaggerated applause.

“Excellent! Excellent, my dear! You’ve passed the preliminary round with flying colors! But how did you solve my riddle when even the so-called world’s greatest detective couldn’t?”

“Because he has one blind spot: he assumes that all of you lunatics are just as obsessed with him as he is with you. To be fair, most of the time, he’s right. I think he assumed the three clues are going to be relevant in whatever game you have planned for him out at the abandoned boardwalk...is he just going to be sitting out there all night?”

“Oh, don’t worry I planted a few bombs here and there. Just to give our master detective something to do.” The Riddler waved a hand dismissively. “But I must say, I am absolutely delighted that you got my message...and remembered our little tet-a-tet here a few months back.”

“What I remember is you busting into a silly little quiz show and holding everyone hostage.”

“It’s really their fault. Their questions were all wrong.” One of his eyes twitched slightly in annoyance. “Stupid, obvious and wrong. Pop culture pap. They don’t deserve to call themselves a quiz show and any true fan of the format would agree with me.”

“It was a children’s show, Edward. The contestants were twelve-year-olds.”

“Bunch of whiny brats is what they were.” The Riddler picked up his cane, twirling it between his fingers. “So tell me...why didn’t you clue your masculine counterpart into the solution?”

“Your message was for me, right?” Katherine shrugged. “I figured you might throw a tantrum if I didn’t come alone. Besides...” There was a creak of synthetic leather as her gloved hand tightened into a fist. “You didn’t pick Beatrice randomly. Last year she was being hustled by a gang with a protection racket and I helped her out.”

“Yes, it seemed like Beatrice got a little star-struck and began anonymously posting about her rescue online....not quite anonymously enough I’m afraid.” The Riddler smirked, tossing the cane back and forth from one hand to the other. “You should see some of the fanfiction she’s written about you...your little Beatrice has quite the imagination.”

“You targeted her because you knew I’d be keeping tabs on her.”

“Naturally. Couldn’t have you missing out on my little riddle, could I?”

“That’s why Batman isn’t here. Because he might not approve of some of the things I plan to do to you once I get my hands on you.”

“Ah, ah, ah…” The riddler waggled a finger at the camera. “You’re getting ahead of yourself, little miss. Don’t forget I still have Beatrice and two other hostages...and let me assure you that there is enough C4 buried in the walls of their cells to turn them all to jelly with the click of a button.”

“I figured as much.”

“Not to mention a few charges planted around the studio as well.”

“Naturally.”

“So if you don’t do as you’re told…” He trailed off, somewhat nonplussed. He leaned closer to the camera, the curvature of the lens distorting his features slightly as he peered at her. “...are you taking this seriously?”

“Deadly.” She snarled. “But I’m not going to play along with your little pantomime...I know all about you already, Edward. You’re about to challenge me to one of your asinine puzzles. Unless I beat you the hostages die, etc. etc. Am I right?”

“...” The Riddler looked irritated. “Something like that.”

“Then why don’t we cut the bullshit and get on with it?”

“You know, Batman is a lot more fun than you are.”

“I’m not here to entertain you, Edward. I’m here to rescue those people. If that means I have to beat you in some stupid little mind game, then that’s what I’ll do.” She pointed one of her red-gloved hands at the screen. “But first I need you to prove that Beatrice and the other two are still alive. Let me talk to them.”

“And if I don’t.”

“You will. I bet you’ve already got their camera feeds queued up to one of the buttons on your cane.”

The Riddler’s face screwed up in a tight, stubborn frown. There was a long pause as he glowered at Batwoman before pressing one of the studs on the length of his cane.

Three picture-in-picture boxes appeared along one side of the giant TV screen, each displaying the cells. In the first one, Beatrice slumped against one wall, a glum expression on her face as she ran one finger in circles on the concrete floor. In the second cell, Caleb seemed to be trying to sleep, using his arms as a makeshift pillow. In the third, Alexa sipped from one of the plastic water bottles they were given each day.

“Can you guys hear me?” Batwoman’s voice caused all three of them to jump, the immediate reaction showing the feed was real-time. Alexa started choking on a mouthful of her water, Caleb yelped and flopped like a fish as he accidentally smacked his elbow against a wall. Beatrice did a double-take, looking up towards the camera (and presumably the intercom system transmitting her voice).

“Oh my God...oh my God!” Beatrice scrambled to her feet, her movements clumsy and rushed, and ran towards the camera. “I can’t believe it! Batwoman! Is that you?! I knew you’d save me! I knew it! Oh thank God!-”

Beatrice continued to gush in exhausted relief but her voice was soon drowned out by Caleb and Alexa joining in, voicing their confusion about what was going on, demanding answers and talking over one another as their audio feeds overlapped. Suddenly they went mute again, although the camera feed continued to show them desperately pleading and yelling at the intercom.

“Riddle me this, who is smelly, loud and starting to give me a migraine?” The Riddler complained, planting the tip of his cane against the ground. “Those three, all alive and well, as you can see.”

“Keep the camera feed live. I need to know that you aren’t going to do anything to them.”

“You’re awfully demanding, you know that?”

“Just do it, Edward. I’m not about to play your game unless I know they stay safe.”

“You did hear the part about explosives planted in the studio, didn’t you? I could blow you up with the flick of a button.”

“Oh please, like you’d ever kill me before taking a chance to show off whatever little gimmick you’ve devised.”

“...Fine.” He grimaced. “I was planning on doing it anyway, you know. It isn’t because you told me to.”

“Good. Now go ahead and ask your first dumb riddle, or show me your giant sudoku puzzle or whatever nonsense you have planned.”

“Dumb riddles?!” The Riddler’s voice was harsher now. With the push of a button more screens lit up around the studio, all showing his angry face. “Dumb riddles?! You don’t have the slightest clue what you’re in for, do you?”

Despite her outward bravado, suddenly being surrounded by the Riddler’s scowling face set off Kane’s fight-or-flight reflex and she instinctively dropped into a fighting pose, one of her unfolded thorns in her hand. The Riddler’s scowl opened up into a cruel smile, obviously pleased his intimidation tactic had worked.

“Not so cool-headed after all? Don’t worry, my little Bat-ette, you were quite right...I put far too much effort into tonight’s entertainment to let it go to waste.”

Katherine opened her mouth to respond but all that emerged was a slurred groan. Her tongue felt heavy and thick...in fact, all of her limbs felt like they were being pulled down by heavy weights. The light from the Riddler’s screens seemed to dim as well.

“Buuuhr...whubs gom omm?” Was the best she could manage.

“Ah, well this little memento is hardly a suitable place for our confrontation, is it? It’s nice and all. Good memories. Fun times. But it’s so hard to install the necessary hardware and remain up to code.” The Riddler waved his hand in the air. “So I put just a teensy bit of knockout gas in the HVAC system. Don’t worry, I’ve been assured that it won’t have any nasty cognitive side effects once you regain consciousness.”

She stumbled towards the hallway. It was difficult to think now and her vision was starting to tunnel but her instincts were pushing her to get away. Unfortunately, her legs were too clumsy to handle the raised platform of the stage and she fell, sprawling across the cold ground of the studio. The Riddler continued, paying no mind to her attempted escape.

“After all, it wouldn’t be fair to engage in a duel of wits with a crippled opponent. And I’m nothing if not fair.”

She could faintly hear the sound of approaching footsteps and tried to raise her head but the muscles of her neck would not obey her. She felt rough hands gripping her arms, pulling her away from the sound stage. The last thing she saw as her vision faded was the Riddler’s irritating smirk gazing down at her from multiple screens.

She regained consciousness briefly several times, giving her fragmented, blurry memories. Being dragged along corridors. The jittery rumble of laying inside a moving vehicle. Harsh fluorescent light and the claustrophobic confines of an elevator. Figures all around her, their faces unclear.

The harsh, unpleasant sound of an alarm clock woke her up one last time. She was laying, limbs splayed on top of raised dais made of translucent black plastic with a giant, neon green question mark. She was facing upwards, eyes stinging from the intense light of a spotlight centered on the dais. The ceiling was high enough that it was invisible in the darkness beyond the spotlight.

“Wakey wakey, Batwoman.” The Riddler’s disembodied voice echoed through the chamber. “I hope you had a pleasant nap.”

As her senses returned to her, Katherine quickly reached up, fingers checking to confirm that her mask was still in place.

“Oh, don’t worry. No one’s taken a peek. Precious secrets like that are best uncovered through guile and analysis...not brute force.”

“I hope you aren’t expecting a thank you,” Katherine muttered, head still foggy. She tried to rise but her legs were still limp and useless.

“Looks like someone needs a little pick-me-up.” An articulated robotic arm descended from the ceiling. Katherine tried to push herself away, but she only managed to roll herself off the edge of the dais, sending her tumbling to the floor.

From the darkness came the sound of laughter and applause.

“Hold still. The audience loves a good pratfall but this show is meant for more intellectual entertainment.” The robotic arm unfolded a grasping claw which closed around Batwoman’s upper thigh. Unable to get her legs to respond, she couldn’t fight back as a needle deployed from inside the limb and pierced the black aramid material. Brightly colored chemicals flowed along thin tubes and through the needle embedded in her leg.

“Your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired, Edward.” A warm, liquid sensation spread through her legs and up her torso as the chemical cocktail spread through her veins.

“Sorry my dear, I just had the feeling you might be a bit of an unruly patient.”

As the arm detached and retracted into the ceiling, Katherine flexed her toes experimentally. Sensation was already returning and within moments she had enough control over her legs to stand up.

She was still surrounded by darkness, standing in a small pool of light centered on the dais. The night vision in her mask was no good, washed out by the intensity of the spotlight. She couldn’t see a thing.

As she fruitlessly scanned the vast chamber, she wondered why the Riddler was singling her out like this. She knew all about his rivalry with her cousin, his obsession with outwitting Batman. Edward Nygma viewed himself as a criminal mastermind, a James Moriarty to Batman’s Sherlock Holmes, and his frustration at being constantly bested led him to devise larger and more elaborate games to challenge Batman.

But why his sudden desire to challenge her like this? While she certainly didn’t consider herself Bruce’s intellectual inferior, she hadn’t really beaten the Riddler in a game of wits the first and only time they had met. The lunatic had broken onto the set of a children’s quiz show, taken the kids and audience hostage with a few bombs and began publicly disparaging the show’s intellectual and educational quality.

It hadn’t even been part of some grand scheme or puzzle...the Riddler usually had a keen sense for when the Dark Knight was in town and Batman had been busy in Metropolis, dealing with Justice League business. The show’s trite questions just seemed to set off some element of his psychosis and he decided to make an example of it.

Things were just about to escalate to one of his classic death games when she had arrived, knocking the detonator from his hand with one of her thorns and proceeding to knock him and his goons around for several minutes before handing them over to the police. But that hardly seemed like a reason to go through all of this effort...she was hardly the first Gotham vigilante to feed the Riddler a knuckle sandwich and she’d never heard of him setting up games like this for people like Nightwing or any of the various Robins.

 _Maybe I should feel flattered?_ She smirked inwardly. Maybe it was just the fact that his beating had been broadcast on the studio’s cameras...cameras that he had explicitly demanded stay rolling after rigging the place to blow. _I clearly didn’t knock out enough teeth the last time. After I’m done with him this time, he’ll know better than to get people I’ve saved involved in his stupid games._

“Well?” She shouted into the darkness as the silence grew uncomfortably long. “Are we doing this or what?”

The moment she opened her mouth she knew that she shouldn’t have. The Riddler had been waiting for her to blink first. It was a small victory but she still hated giving it to him.

With the sound of breakers slamming into place, more spotlights lit up the area. A cheesy, game-show jingle blared through hidden speakers and a row of curved screens flicked to life. The screens displayed the same cartoony “BIG BRAINS” logos as the studio she had left but with the Riddler’s iconic green question marks scrolling over the screen. The stage revealed by new spotlights resembled a larger, grander and more advanced version of the wrecked Big Brains stage she had left behind.

Hidden machinery whirred and the dais rotated on a central axis and flipped over, revealing a podium with a large button. Naturally, it sported a large green question mark.

“Welcome! You are the first and only contestant for the newly renewed Big Brains quiz show!” The Riddler’s voice boomed through the speakers, doing his best impression of a kids’ show announcer. “Let’s have a round of applause for...BATWOMAN!!”

The logo vanished from the screens, replaced by the word APPLAUSE in large, flashing red text. Clapping, cheering and laughter echoed from the darkness all around. It didn’t sound pre-recorded. It obediently petered out once the screens went dark again.

“And of course...your host tonight...none other than the Count of Conundrums, the Baron of Brain Teasers...THE RIDDLER!!” Batwoman rolled her eyes at the Riddler’s grandiose self-introduction. The screens switched to simple black displays with the same green question mark logo the Riddler had greeted her with when she arrived in the original studio. Superimposed over it was another flashing APPLAUSE sign and the unseen audience obeyed with another round of hooting and hollering.

“I should have known. Let me guess...I get an answer wrong and you drop a vat of acid on me or the floor opens up and drops me into a pit cobras?” The presence of so many unseen watchers made her combat instincts itch unpleasantly but she forced herself to remain nonchalant.

“How unimaginative. If you get every question right, it wouldn’t be a very good quiz show, now would it?” The Riddler chuckled...a nasty, cruel sound. It sounded...predatory. “No, no, no...in fact let me be clear: so long as you play the game through to the end, I promise that neither you or the hostages will be harmed, even if you get every single question wrong, you’ll be free to go once the game finishes.”

“So, you’re saying I can’t lose?” She frowned. “That doesn’t sound like you, Edward.”

“The only way to lose this game is to stop playing. Step off the stage and you forfeit the game and face the consequences...consider it a test of endurance.” That cruel smile widened. “There will be twelve questions and each wrong answer comes with a special punishment, which will escalate the further along the game goes.”

“Punishment? What sort of punishment?”

“You’ll see, my dear.” A ripple of laughter came from the unseen audience. “Just remember, so long as you continue to play the game you and my other guests won’t be harmed. If you decide that you don’t have what it takes to continue...then things will become unpleasant.”

“Fine. Let’s get it over with.”

“First thing’s first, my dear.” A hatch slid open a few feet away from the spot Katherine was standing. It was deep, deep enough that the stage lights didn’t illuminate its depths at all. “This is a family show, meaning we don’t allow weapons. You’ll need to turn in your belt in order to continue our little game. Can’t have you cheating, can we?”

“That’s pretty insecure, Edward.” She snarled. “Worried I’ve got better tricks in my belt than you do in your silly stage show?”

There was a moment of annoyed silence from the Riddler.

“You know, you might be more cooperative if I remind you of the prizes you’re playing for tonight.” Below the main screens, displaying the Riddler’s logo, three more flicked to life, showing the three captives in their cells. Beatrice was still looking at the camera, jumping up and down and waving her arms. Thomas and Alexa seemed more resigned, both sitting back in the corner of their room. Audio cut in a moment later:

“Batwoman! Batwoman! Can you hear me?! I’m here!”

The other two immediately looked up, probably hearing Beatrice’s voice carried through the intercom system.

“Beatrice. Thomas. Alexa. If you can hear me, try and stay calm. I’m coming to get you!” Katherine did her best to sound confident and authoritative. The “civ voice” she had been taught in West Point to use when dealing with unruly non-combatants. If the hostages panicked then things could get worse.

Beatrice’s face broke into a wide smile and the other two climbed back to their feet, looking up at the camera hopefully.

“I knew you were coming, I knew you wouldn’t-”

“Who are you? What’s going on? Where-”

“I don’t understand what’s happening, why am I-”

The three of them began to speak over one another before the audio cut out again. The screens remained on, with the three of them shouting silently at the camera.

“Get the picture now, Batwoman?” The Riddler’s voice boomed through the speakers. “I have three hostages...If you want to get defiant I can make an example of one of them right now and I’ll still have two left to work with. Your belt. Now.”

Keeping her breathing steady she slowly reached down and undid the clasp on her belt. This wasn’t entirely unexpected but that didn’t make it pleasant. She folded the belt up and tossed it down the dark shaft.

“The cape and gloves as well...I believe you have a few little tricks in there as well. Besides, they’d just get in the way.”

“What’s next, my boots?” She snapped sarcastically.

“That’s a good idea. Throw them in too.”

 _Fuck...keep your mouth shut next time Kate._ Left with little choice she obediently stripped off her red arm guards and gloves, dropping them down the hatch. They were quickly followed by her boots.

Standing barefoot on the cold, plastic floor she reached up and unclasped her armored cape, letting it fall from her shoulders. From the darkness came several wolf-whistles and catcalls which made her jaw clench and her back stiffen. She felt noticeably lighter without her weighted cape and the reassuring heft of her utility belt. And she was unpleasantly aware of how little the skintight, aramid fabric of her suit left to the imagination without them. She felt exposed. Naked.

But it was important not to let the Riddler, or the creeps in his “audience”, realize the effect he was having on her. He was an intellectual sadist and revealing vulnerability would just encourage him. So she forced herself to drop the cape down the hatch as well.

She nearly jumped when a jet of flame _whooshed_ out of the hatch before it slammed shut.

“I do hope you have spares back home.” The Riddler laughed.

“Plenty. Are you done being petty?” She brushed away a lock of red hair, blown out of place by the blast of heat. “If so, why don’t we get this over with?”

“Your wish is my command! Please step up to your podium and we can begin.”

Katherine obeyed, unpleasantly aware of how easily the Riddler could spin the platform again, spilling her down into whatever dark pit awaited below.

“Please pay attention to the rules. First, questions will not be repeated. If you don’t hit your buzzer within two minutes you forfeit the round. Once you buzz in, you must answer immediately...hem and haw and you’ll forfeit the round. Leave the designated stage area…” A row of green lights sprang up, defining a circle. They were tiny LEDs, not bright enough to illuminate anything. Katherine noticed the stage area was unusually large and most of it was still shrouded in darkness. “...and the game ends. You lose. Poor Beatrice, Thomas and Alexa get explosively tenderized. Understood?”

“Fine. Let’s get on with it.” Katherine’s hand hovered over the buzzer.

“Excellent! Let’s get started! Question 1...”

The Riddler’s logo disappeared from the screens, replaced with a flashing number ten in bright green, which began to count down to zero as a drumroll played. From the darkness, she could hear stomping feet joining in the drumroll. As the timer ran out and a fanfare played, the Riddler’s voice cut back in.

“What…” The Riddler drew out the word, clearly savoring the moment, “...is the longest animal in the world? And let’s be clear...I am referring to earth species known and classified by science. I’m sure you know all about the time Superman fought some fifty-mile long martian kraken or something equally silly. Not interested.”

As soon as he completed his question the display changed to a 120-second countdown.

 _Not going to fall for that one, Riddler._ Katherine had no trouble catching the trick to the wording. _The largest animal would be the blue whale...but he said longest...the longest animal?_

Her bright red lips parted in a smile as a memory popped into her head of a Sherlock Holmes tale she had enjoyed as a girl. An adventure book which she had recently recalled after reading an article about a record-setting animal…

She slammed her palm onto the buzzer, thirty seconds left on the clock. “The Lion’s Mane.”

“...”

“I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Well, it _is_ the easiest question.” The Riddler’s face wasn’t on screen but he didn’t hide the disappointment in his voice very well. “You’d hardly be a worthy opponent if you didn’t get that one right.”

“No applause? I’d tell you not to be a sore loser but I know it’s in your nature, Edward.” As she spoke there were scattered boos and shouts of “bitch!” and “cunt!” from the unseen audience. She ignored them “You’ll need to try a bit harder if you think you’re going to spring a trick question on me.”

“There are tricks and there are tricks, my dear Batwoman. But I admit, that’s one point for you. Question number two…” The drumroll started up once more, joined by the stomping from the audience. “By volume, what is the human body mostly composed of?”

 _Shit…_ the countdown began as she pondered the question. _By volume...not by mass...obviously, we’re mostly water. But maybe that’s the trick, not just by molecule...but by atom?_

As the clock ticked away she struggled to recall her atomic chemistry. Two H’s for every O, plus plenty of organic hydrocarbons...

She hit the buzzer again. “Hydrogen.”

There was a loud, grating buzzer and a flashing red X appeared over the screens, which was quickly replaced by the Riddler’s logo, flickering rapidly between green and red.

“WRONG!!” He hooted, reveling in his victory. “Wrong, wrong, wrong!!”

 _Fuck._ Katherine didn’t know what the Riddler had planned but she braced herself, her body instinctively falling into a ready combat pose...would he send some goons onto the stage to give her a beating? Pain induction? How was he planning to punish a wrong answer?

“You, my dear, are thinking with chemistry.” The logo stabilized to a steady green once more. “You should be thinking with physics...and philosophy.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Edward?”

“Nihilism, of course! When you get down to it...what is the world made of? What are rocks and trees and cats and dogs and people all made of? What are the atoms themselves?” A diagram of an atom appeared on the central screen. “Nothing! Just empty space between the outermost electrons and the infinitesimal speck of the nucleus. By volume...we are all nothing.”

“Of course a smug, sociopathic asshole like you would be into nihilism…”

“You should try it, my dear. It’s really quite liberating. But for the moment, we have the issue of your first punishment…” Cheers from the audience. “Since the question is one of volume...I have the perfect thing in mind for your first wrong answer.”

Katherine braced for an attack of some kind...but the only thing that happened was an odd hum. It seemed to be coming from the floor, she could feel the plastic vibrate against the soles of her bare feet. She waited, anticipating the reveal of some kind of mechanism or drone...but it just kept humming.

“Your punishment is...tinnitus? Not to look a gift horse in the mouth but I feel like you oversold things a little, Edward.”

“Patience...any minute now…”

The humming hadn’t increased in volume but it somehow felt more intense than before...Katherine could feel it shiver through her body in a strange, intrusive way...as though the sound were soaking into her skin. Invading her body. She felt oddly warm and constricted in her form-fitting suit.

“What’s your game, Ed-aaaah!” Her words were cut off by an involuntary gasp of discomfort. Her chest felt tight and she could feel sweat beading on the pale skin of her forehead. It was becoming harder to breathe.

“What’s the matter, Batwoman? Having a little trouble?” The Riddler let out another evil little chuckle.

“What...what the hell is this?” Her chest felt hot and the tightness was increasing. It felt like her costume was squeezing into her flesh.

“A wonderful little toy, if I do say so...originally a STAR Labs design but they didn’t really have the vision I do.” The Riddler nattered on as she struggled to breath. “The little injection I gave you included some cellular accelerators and all it takes is the right mixture of sonic frequencies to trigger hormone release.”

“Hormone release? What-ungh?” The tightness in her chest increased, like a giant fist was squeezing the air out of her lungs and that damn humming kept boring into her skull.

“You’re going through a bit of a late growth spurt, my dear.” The Riddler laughed, joined by raucous laughter from his goons in the darkness. “Doesn’t look like there’s a lot of give in that costume...maybe you should let it out a bit.”

“What are you…” Realization suddenly dawned as the fabric of her costume creaked slightly as the straps holding her reinforced chest plate in place strained. “Nygma, you sick fuck!”

“Come now, my dear...this? This is nothing! I’m sure you were prepared for me to drown you. Electrocute you. Drop you into a pool of sharks. Surely this is practically gentlemanly in comparison?”

Too out of breath to respond, Katherine scrabbled at the clasps along the flank of her costume. Her graphene-reinforced chest piece fell to the stage floor and she leaned against the podium, gulping in deep breaths as the hum finally started to fade. More coarse laughter, along with appreciative whistles, emerged from the darkness. She did her best to ignore it.

Looking down at her body, the result of the Riddler’s “toy” was clear. Beneath her armored costume, she wore only a simple gray sports bra which was now stretched to its limit. Her bustline was normally fairly modest, with the rigid material of the costume making her look more well-endowed in costume than out...but now…

 _Dear Lord, my tits are bigger than Power Girl’s_. Her enlarged breasts stretched the fabric of her sports bra out, revealing copious cleavage. The bottom of the bra was now barely far enough to keep her breasts from spilling free and she could see the outline of her erect nipples through the fabric. She had gone from a slender C-cup to what must be at least a G...maybe an H-cup.

“I knew you were sick, Edward...but I don’t remember hearing that you were a pervert too.”

“You wound me, Batwoman.” She couldn’t see anyone’s face but she fancied that she could feel the eyes of the Riddler and his henchmen roaming over her chest and bared torso. She had to fight the urge to cover herself with her arms. Embarrassing her was exactly what he wanted. “I’m just a red-blooded male. Seeing a beautiful woman like you...well a man starts to get ideas.”

“I’ve got a few ideas of my own. I’ll share a few once I get my hands on you.” She stood up, pushing herself away from the podium, only to wobble unsteadily as the unexpected weight of her larger chest threw her off-balance. _P-Girl’s lucky she’s got super-strength._

“Enticing…but I spent so much time coming up with these questions, it would be a shame to waste them.”

“Fuck you, Edward.”

“Well...you could quit at any time. I’ll even let you walk away a free...and better endowed...woman.” A spotlight lit up, illuminating a simple metal door with the word EXIT over it, a few yards beyond the edge of the stage lights. “But unfortunately I can’t say the same for my three other guests. The only way to save them...is to keep playing.”

“...”

“I’m waiting, my dear.”

“Keep going. What’s the next question?”

“That’s the spirit.” The applause sign lit up again and there was another burst of clapping and shouting...interspersed with half-heard comments that were lewd and threatening. The drumroll began once more as the screen counted down. “What...did the titan Atlas carry on his shoulders?”

“The sky.” She had slammed the buzzer as soon as the timer appeared, leaving it at one-hundred and nineteen seconds. “Give me a little credit, Edward. I took Greek Studies in college.”

 _Mostly for Sappho,_ she admitted silently. _And the Amazons._

“An easy one. I figured you might need a breather after the tightness in your chest.” His cronies laughed at that one, but she could hear frustration in his voice.

“Shut up and ask the next question. And can we dispense with the stupid drumroll this time?”

“No. I like the drumroll.” It started up again, playing slightly louder this time. “You just have no appreciation for showmanship.”

“I don’t appreciate you sitting there and stroking your ego.”

He let out another unpleasant little laugh. “Next question...What is the largest living thing on Earth? And remember my rule before...I don’t care how big a bitch Giganta is, she doesn’t count.”

_Another bit of precise wording. He’s using the Giganta example to throw me off and make me think of animals. Living ‘thing’, not creature or animal. Which leaves plants._

She slammed down on the buzzer.

“Giant Sequoia tree.” She answered confidently but she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach when the audience started chuckling.

The screens flashed red again, accompanied by the sound of the klaxon.

“I’m afraid that’s incorrect. It seems we’re two-for-two now my dear. Would you care to hear the _correct_ answer?”

“I have the feeling you plan on telling me anyway.”

“I do pride myself on providing an educational service to my fair city’s costumed community.” The Riddler’s logo was replaced by a picture of a forest. “This is Pando, a quaking aspen tree. _One_ quaking aspen tree. A single root system that extends over one hundred acres and featuring over forty-thousand trunks above ground. You might be interested to know that Pando is also one of the oldest-”

“I don’t care, you smug fuck.” Katherine growled, trying to put on a brave front to avoid thinking about what sort of “punishment” the Riddler was planning next. “Get on with your stupid game.”

“Oh...I already have.”

“What?” Katherine looked around, but nothing on the stage seemed any different. No sounds. No odd devices. But then she noticed something she hadn’t before…

...the feeling of a gentle movement of air over the sweat-dampened skin of her torso. The slight draft tickled the exposed skin of her now-oversized breasts. In fact, her skin was starting to tingle all over. _Some kind of gas?_

“God damn it, Edward...if this makes my tits any bigger I swear I will make sure you eat through a straw for the rest of your life!”

“I’m not one to repeat my performances, Batwoman.” The draft seemed to be coming from all around her, probably from hidden vents circling the dais. “Credit for this goes to the lovely Miss, or I should say Doctor Pamela Isley. I happened to trade a bit of intel for a unique pollen blend and I knew that it would be perfect for our encounter tonight.”

Katherine was starting to feel light-headed, forcing her to lean on the podium to avoid falling over. Her body was covered in the sensation of pins-and-needles and despite the fact that she was wearing nothing but pants and a sports bra now, she felt overheated.

“Oh my...that’s an interesting side-effect.” The Riddler raised an eyebrow. “You should really take a look at yourself, my dear Batwoman.”

Cameras descended, mounted on articulated rigs. The large LCD screens flickered and showed her, from multiple angles. She shuddered with embarrassment at the state she was in. Unarmed. Half-naked. Breasts almost falling out of her bra. Wobbling around like a drunk. Her breasts looked even larger on the TV screens...had they gotten a bit bigger?

Embarrassment changed to shock when she noticed the ‘side effect’ that the Riddler was referring to. She took a step closer to one of the cameras to get a clearer look at herself, not caring about the way it maneuvered to get a close-up of her enhanced cleavage. It wasn’t a trick of the harsh fluorescent lights...her ivory skin was starting to turn green.

“I should reassure our audience that this gas should have no effect on men...probably.” The Riddler snickered, joined by hesitant laughter from the darkness.

The faint, translucent shade of green started to darken. It was starting with her arms. As the pins-and-needles feeling intensified she could see her fingertips turning a shade darker before it gradually moved up her hands, then along her wrists and up her arms. With horror, she saw the same ‘wave’ of color was spreading from underneath the waistline of her pants, up her hips and across her stomach before it began to move over the barely-concealed mounds of her breasts. She had to resist the urge to grab her neck, to claw at the skin as the green spread up her neck, over her face and then covered her completely.

She was still pale, but it was now the light green of a sage leaf, contrasting sharply with the bright red of her hair and lipstick. She rubbed her arms, trying in vain to wipe the color away but it was no use. The change was skin deep.

“Fascinating. You know, with the hair and skin you and Miss Isley could be sisters. Unexpected...but I have to admit it is working for me.” That got more enthusiastic laughter.

“You’re going to pay dearly for this, Nygma.” She intended the threat to come out as a snarl but the pollen was still making her light-headed so it came out as more of an angry mumble.

“Oh, don’t worry. It should go back to normal within a few days.” There was a pause. “...or not. It’s not like I tested the stuff.”

“Well good for you. I hope it was worth wasting a question to turn me fucking green. If you think this weird dye job is going to make me--aaaaahh.” Her legs gave out suddenly, dropping her to her knees as a high-pitched moan escaped her lips. The tingling sensation was more concentrated now, focused between her legs. Her nipples tightened, standing out more firmly against the tight fabric of her bra, and she had to clench her fists to keep her hand from sliding down the waistline of her pants. The crowd hooted as the cameras moved closer, showing close-ups of her gasping face and her half-exposed emerald breasts.

She was horny. Desperately turned on, her pussy practically aching with the urge to be touched. She could feel the wetness between her skin and the waterproof fabric of her costume.

“Aah...What...what is this?” She tried to stand up but almost collapsed as the movement caused the tight material of her pants and underwear to rub against the hypersensitive lips of her pussy. “Aaah!”

“That would be the _primary_ effect of the pollen, my dear Batwoman. You should really be thanking me. This will make the rest of the punishments so much more pleasant.”

“What? What’re you-”

“Next question!” The drumroll began again, causing her head to pound as she struggled to her feet, forcing herself to move so she could reach the buzzer. “How long can a chicken survive with its head cut off? Don’t worry about being exact...just give me the proper unit of time and we’ll count that as a win.”

“Wait...what?” She wobbled, legs clenched together as she tried to keep herself steady. _This isn’t good...getting hard to think straight._

“No repeats, remember?” There was already less than a minute left on the timer. “Hurry up, you’re almost out of time.”

 _Fuuuck. Chickens...chickens...shit, I have no idea._ She shook her head, trying to focus and shake off the effects of the pollen. It was no good. Her now-green skin was tingling all over. Her pants, her bra, even the feeling of sweat evaporating on the surface of her skin was an erotic sensory overload. _His questions are all...deconstructions of everyday trivia. Trying to trick you into an incorrect answer based on common knowledge...oh God, I need to get off...No! No...focus…_

She weakly slapped the buzzer, only ten seconds left.

“They...ah...they don’t.” She yanked her other hand away from her thigh when she realized that it was creeping unconsciously towards her waist. “Chop off their head and they just...they just...uh...fucking die.”

“Exactly correct...in most cases.” A black and white photo of what appeared to be a chicken appeared on the screen. It was standing next to what appeared to be its own severed head. “Meet Mike, the headless chicken. A stroke of luck, if you can call it that, allowed him to survive eighteen months after his decapitation. I’m afraid you’re off by a year and a half.”

The flashing red lights started again, accompanied by that awful klaxon.

“You know, I really thought you’d get that one...Mike was very popular for a while.”

“Do you ever...hnn...ever shut up, Nygma? You piece...piece of shit!” She was breathing heavily now, causing her newly expanded chest to strain against the confines of her sports bra.

“Can I just say, this is so much more fun than my usual games with the Dark Knight?” The Riddler continued cheerfully, ignoring her fury. “He’s so stoic and grim. If he were here he’d just spend the whole time scowling at the camera. The fierce passion you bring to the table is very appealing.”

“I’m so glad it’s good for you.” She tugged at the fabric of her sports bra, trying to keep it in place...and trying to ignore the sensation triggered as the material rubbed against her nipples. “Because you’re going to...going to regret this...ah...for the rest of your life.”

“On the contrary, I have the feeling that even if I get locked in Arkham for the rest of my life these memories will keep me warm at night. But let’s not delay our gratification any longer. Time for your punishment. Since we were just talking about a cock without a head...how about a cock without a body?”

Another spotlight slammed to life, illuminating a green, rectangular box within the perimeter formed by the stage lights. It was about the size of an elevator car and completely featureless...except for a hole located about three feet above the ground.

“Please approach the box for your next punishment”

She cautiously descended the dais, hyper-aware of the way every step caused her huge rack to bounce and the material of her pants to rub against her inner thighs. It was torture, driving her crazy as her body screamed for release.

She did her best to stay focused, keeping an eye on that hole as she approached. It was about three inches wide and didn’t allow enough light in to illuminate the interior of the box. The cameras moved with her, broadcasting to the big screens for the benefit of the unseen audience as they slid silently on unseen tracks far above the stage.

She was almost there when there was a hint of movement glimpsed through the hole in the box. Something emerged and for a moment her hazy mind didn’t quite grasp what she was seeing. Something long and floppy...

“A dick?!” Katherine was too off-balance to maintain even a shred of her usual intimidating aura at this point. She took a step backward, nearly falling off her feet as the penis was pushed through the hole. It was at about half-mast, hard enough that she could tell that whoever was inside the box was well-endowed. “What the fuck is this, Nygma? What the fuck!?”

“That is our first audience volunteer. Let me tell you, bidding for these slots was quite enthusiastic!” The audience beyond the edge of the light was practically howling with laughter and excitement. “Or perhaps you were unaware of this classic staple of anonymous sex: the glory hole!”

“And what, you think I’m so hopped up on pollen that I’ll jump on the first flaccid dick I see? Sorry to disappoint you but that’s not where my tastes lie.”

“Ah, you misunderstand. This is your punishment for losing the last round...if you want to continue the game then you’ll have to make that cock come.”

Katherine was speechless, staring at the dick as it wobbled slightly back and forth, her mouth hanging slightly open. For a moment, she was shocked enough that she even forgot how desperately horny she was feeling. Somehow, despite the juvenile punishments from the previous questions, she just hadn’t expected the Riddler to take things this far. His files indicated that he often used women as bargaining chips or hostages but they had indicated no history of sexual assault or sexually predatory behavior.

 _But those women didn’t kick his ass on national TV, did they?_ Her red lips tightened as the puzzle pieces clicked into place. _This is an extension of his inferiority complex. The reason he’s so obsessed with proving that he’s smarter than Batman and then killing him. With a woman, he has to prove he’s smarter and then..._ That line of thinking didn’t lead anywhere she liked.

A part of her very much wanted to run for the exit doors, escape that disembodied cock and find the Riddler and give him the beating of his life. But the camera feed showing the three hostages was still running. Beatrice was smiling, her hands tightly clasped together...probably already thinking about her next goofy fanfiction story. She couldn’t let them down. If she was willing to take a bullet for them, surely she could…

She shuddered.

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to move forward. With four confident strides, she crossed the space between the dais and the box, her gait causing her enlarged bust to sway and, in turn, setting off small explosions of sensation from her hypersensitive green skin. Another couple of deep breaths and she knelt, bringing the glory hole into arms reach.

_He wants to see you freaked out and off-balance. Humiliation is what gets him off. Don’t give him the satisfaction._

She had...limited experiences with cocks. This one looked...normal? At least compared to the dildos she had seen in sex shops, which probably meant it was above average. She glanced up at the screens, inwardly cringing at the way the cameras were moving in to give the audience a clear view of the action.

“So, are you going to make this thing hard or what?” She glared at the box, addressing its mostly-unseen occupant.

“That’s your job, Batwoman.” The Riddler chuckled, joined by a wave of laughter from his henchmen.

“Of course.” She shook her head. She forced her fists to unclench and brought them up to cock sticking out of the wall. With the green skin, it was almost like watching someone else’s hands. That made it a little easier as she wrapped her fingers around the shaft, like she was gripping a length of rope.

 _Oh God...it’s warm._ She could feel the man’s pulse through the soft skin of the penis. Her overly sensitive skin could make out every vein and crease. The man’s heartbeat increased as she started to gently tug on it. The shaft twitched and she could feel it starting to fill out, growing larger and firmer in her hand.

She tugged a bit harder and there was a muffled “ow!” from inside the box. That gave her a brief burst of petty satisfaction, at least.

“Dear Lord, woman, your technique is terrible. I feel like I’m chafing just watching you yank on that poor cock.” The Riddler commented.

“Bite me. I told you, dicks aren’t my thing.”

“Well, I’d suggest trying something else if you want any chance of finishing your punishment.” He wasn’t wrong. The cock was larger and firmer but it still wasn’t fully erect. “You know, you could try using your mout-”

“Not happening.” She spat on her palm, rubbing her fingers together to mix the saliva. The wetness made the green color of her skin stand out more intensely and the sensation triggered the over-sensitive nerves on her hand, sending goosebumps across her arms.

For a moment, she became lost in the sensation, the effect of the pollen clouding her mind. She brought her hand up to her mouth and licked the palm, savoring the feeling of her warm lips and tongue on her flesh. She stuck her fingers into her mouth, sucking them. Pressing the tips against her tongue. Her other hand slid slowly along her thigh, towards the knot of wet heat between her legs.

The Riddler cleared his throat, bringing her back to reality. The hole-cock was starting to droop again, falling in a series of tiny jerks and twitches. She pulled her fingers out of her mouth, biting her lip to keep her impulses under control.

She wrapped her slick fingers around the softening member and began to stroke, doing her best to keep her motions steady and less rough. The effect was immediate, making her wonder if some trace of Ivy’s pollen might be contained in her saliva. The cock was fully hard within seconds, its glistening purple head staring her right in the face as she pumped the shaft with her fingers.

Her steady rhythm faltered when she felt a burst of pleasure from her pussy. Her free hand had continued to wander, reaching between her legs and rubbing against the front of her pants. The sensation was muted by the thick, bullet-resistant aramid material of her costume but it still felt incredible. She knew she should pull away but it was like scratching an itch, the more she touched herself the harder it was to stop.

 _Gotta keep focused. Easier not to fight it._ She wasn’t entirely convinced by her own logic but it was easier to give in and keep fingering herself through her pants than it was to try and pull away. She matched the rhythm of her hand on the shaft of the mystery man’s cock with the fingers stroking up and down the front of her pants and it became easier. Each stroke of the cock was a wave of pleasure as she pressed harder and harder against the armored clothing.

It was working. The disembodied cock was fully erect now and hard as a rock. It was at least seven inches long and it was big enough around that she couldn’t completely wrap her fingers around the shaft. She could feel it twitching in her grip and there was a glistening droplet of precum on the tip.

She glanced up at the screen, where the camera showed her face only inches from the trembling tip of the cock. Another camera had positioned itself directly above her. Its angle was perfect to peer right down the stretched opening of her sports bra. She looked away, trying not to be distracted by the idea of the Riddler and his men watching her like this.

 _This is taking forever. Maybe I should…_ She leaned a bit closer, mouth partially open. She had never sucked a dick in her life but surely it would make things go faster? The idea was unpleasant...but so was the idea of what she was doing already.

Her train of thought was suddenly derailed when the cock shivered in her hand. It was the only warning she had before it came explosively, sending jets of cum directly at her face. She closed her mouth as quickly as she could but it was too late to avoid a taste of the warm, salty liquid. More streaks of cum spattered over her masked face and droplets dotted the pale emerald skin of her chest and darkened the fabric of her sports bra. The lenses of her mask were spattered by droplets of cum.

“Ah!” She spat on the floor of the stage, trying to get the taste out of her mouth. The sudden explosion of semen was enough to temporarily dampen her lust and she pulled her hand back from her waist to try and wipe the sticky liquid from her face and mask. “God dammit, that’s gross. I don’t know how straight women put up with this.”

Her attempts to clean the lenses of her mask with her fingertips just resulted in the cloudy liquid smearing all over them, blurring her vision. Reluctantly, she reached down and gripped the fabric of her sports bra. She pulled it up and her breasts spilled free, accompanied by hoots of animalistic lust and excitement from the hidden crowd. She used the sweat-stained fabric to wipe away the cum from her goggles.

 _Should I bother putting this back on?_ Despite the shame of being exposed like this, her chest did feel much better free of the tight confines of the bra. And trying to stretch a cum-stained bra over these massive tits was probably just as embarrassing as going without. They had already seen everything, so she might as well not give them the satisfaction of trying to cover up again.

The hooting intensified as she pulled the bra over her head and used it to wipe off the sweat and jizz from her face and chest. She nearly collapsed as she ran the damp fabric over her nipples but she did her best not to let the pleasure show on her face. Glancing back at the screens, which were all showing close-up views of her bare chest, she could see her nipples were a darker green than the rest of her skin.

“The look on your face!” The Riddler cackled as she rose to her feet. “You know, I normally consider pranks a bit beneath my dignity but I think I understand what the Joker sees in them.”

“Laugh it up while you can, Edward. You’ll get yours once this is over.” She wiped her hands on the crumpled sports bra before tossing it aside. The pollen made her feel hot and the urge to remove the rest of her clothes was almost overwhelming.

“Oh, I know. I know. By the way, how do you feel after your first facial?”

She was about to answer with a snappy insult when another wave of pins and needles hit her. It felt like she was in a sauna and the almost irresistible itch between her thighs hit her hard enough that she almost dropped back to her knees.

“I must confess...Ivy’s pollen mixture reacts with the chemicals in semen. Just a little something to help keep your enthusiasm high, you understand.”

She was too busy keeping her breathing steady and her fingers out of her pants to answer. She avoided looking at herself on the large LCDs, wishing she could wrap her fingers around the Riddler’s scrawny neck. Finally, she managed to continue her march to the dais and stood at the podium once more. She steadied herself as best she could, managing to growl out two words:

“Nnnnh...Next...question.”

“Right you are, my dear.” The drumroll began once more. “Question number six! What...is the name of the country where the city of Bangkok is located?”

She winced, the muscles in her pelvis clenching as her pussy begged for stimulation. She could barely think straight. _There’s a trick to it...has to be some kind of trick._

The timer passed sixty seconds.

_What is it...some kind of alternate spelling? A homophone?_

Less than ten seconds left.

_Fuck! Fuck! What is it?!_

Her head fell when the klaxon sounded, causing the long locks of her red wig to fall over her face. Another wave of sensation from her crotch forced her to lean against the podium to avoid collapsing.

“Oh...out of time. Too bad…” The Riddler’s tone was sarcastically over-sympathetic. “But let me at least congratulate you for not guessing Thailand. I’m afraid the city known to foreigners as Bangkok is more properly called Krung Thep, although it’s full name is much, much longer. I won’t bore you with my attempt to pronounce it.”

She glared silently at the nearest camera, her arms wrapped around her torso to keep her from fingering herself or massaging her breasts.

“But I suppose the improper nickname Bangkok does rather fit the city’s reputation for sexual adventure. And it’s somewhat prophetic of this round’s punishment…”

Batwoman gasped in surprise when large, muscular arms, covered in intricate tattoos, reached around her from behind and grabbed her in a bear hug. She was too distracted by the pollen to notice the person sneaking up behind her, lust dulling her normally keen senses. She was disturbingly aware of the body heat of the person pressing against her.

On the monitors, she could see the man grabbing her was wearing nothing except for a black mask that completely covered his face, marked with a green question mark in the center.

“Meet Jacob. He’s our second extremely eager volunteer who’ll be administering your next punishment. He gets ten minutes. Fight back before the time limit is up and one of the hostages gets blown to smithereens.”

Katherine didn’t need to ask what Jacob was meant to do in those ten minutes. He had already released his grip on her arms and moved his hands down to tug at her pants. His groping fingers found the zipper and yanked it down. She trembled, not from fear but from the strain of keeping her desire to fight back in check. All of her training and instincts shouted at her to take him down, providing vivid images of different ways that she could snap his fingers...dislocate his elbow...crush his windpipe.

“You know, I don’t mind if you fight back a little.” Jacob chuckled, voice slightly muffled by his mask, not realizing how close she was to snapping her head back and breaking his nose with the crown of her skull. “It’s hotter when the girl has some spirit.”

“No, no.” The cameras moved to provide multiple angles as Jacob pulled her pants past her knees. The crowd in the wings of the stage was roaring now. “Rules are rules. No resistance. Also, make sure to keep her mask on.”

“Whatever you say, boss.” Jacob had her pants all the way to her ankles, baring the pale green skin of her legs to the cameras. She kept her feet resolutely planted on the ground. She couldn’t fight back but she certainly wasn’t going to help the man strip her.

This didn’t seem to bother Jacob one bit. He simply clamped his hands around Katherine’s waist and just lifted her straight off her feet, kicking the crumpled pants off to one side. Another hatch opened up on the floor, dropping the pants deep into the darkness and leaving Katherine dressed only in a pair of panties, the same practical gray as her bra.

Setting her back on the ground, Jacob grabbed both of her wrists and planted them on both sides of the podium, forcing her to lean forward.

“You’ll want to hold on tight, luv.” She could hear the leer in his voice. She wondered if disobeying him and standing back up would count as “fighting back”. She decided against it...the Riddler had spare hostages so he could afford to be trigger happy in order to teach her a lesson. Looking up at the monitors, she could see they displayed a timer in the corner. Still over nine minutes left.

Jacob reached down and roughly forced her legs apart, making her cling to the podium to keep her balance. He leaned over her and she could feel the hard tip of his cock pressing against the fabric covering her ass. He ran his hands along her flanks until he reached her chest. Pressing himself closer, so that his hairy, sweaty chest pressed against her back, he reached his hands around and sank his fingers into the soft pillows of her breasts.

“Aaah…” She gasped. The lack of self-control was humiliating but with the pollen coursing through her body, every nerve-ending was supercharged. It didn’t matter that his hands were rough and clumsy as he flicked and pinched her nipples...they still brought her to the edge of orgasm.

_No. You are not going to let this fucker make you come. You are not going to let some fucking henchman brag that he made Batwoman come all over his dick. Have some fucking self-control, woman!_

She took a deep breath, trying to shut out the intrusive sensation of his hands running along her body, tugging and stroking at her breasts. It took all of her focus but she managed to achieve a balance using a technique she had been taught for mental pain relief by her father. It was a technique she used often, but never like this.

That focus nearly shattered when his hands crept lower, slipping between her legs and prodding at the soaked fabric of her panties. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as his fingers found the swelling nubbin of her clitoris, engorged and overstimulated from the pollen. She stood stock-still as he grabbed the fabric in his thick fingers and tore it apart, tossing the shredded remains of her underwear aside. Sliding his fingers between her legs he slipped two of them easily past the lips of her pussy, gliding smoothly over the wet and ready flesh.

“Daaamn, girl. You’re fucking drooling for my cock, aren’t you? Don’t worry...little Jake is going to treat you right.”

_Fuck...this is it. Don’t look at the clock. Don’t look. It’ll just make it take longer. Don’t do it!_

She looked.

Seven and a half minutes left.

_Fuck!_

Jacob pulled her waist back, forcing her to bend deeper as she clung to the side of the podium. She could feel the tip of his cock pressing between the damp skin of her thighs, seeking her opening. He gave several clumsy thrusts, slipping and sliding over her slickness, and for a moment she hoped he might waste his remaining time just trying to stick it in.

That hope vanished when he reached down to steady himself and finally rammed his cock inside of her.

The feeling was intense and for a moment she could only grip the edge of the podium, fingers trembling and white-knuckled while she tried to remain standing on shaking legs. It was only through supreme self-control that she managed to keep from coming right then and there from his first thrust.

As he began to rock his hips back and forth, she couldn’t help but let out a small, high-pitched squeak with each movement. No matter how much she resisted, no matter how much her mind told her this was awful, her pussy was trembling with delight as it swallowed his cock whole.

One of the cameras bobbed in front of her face, providing the entire audience a clear view of her desperate attempts to keep her composure.

Thankfully, Jacob was clearly a sprinter, not a marathon runner. After only a couple of minutes of rough fucking his waist began to tremble and his movements became unsteady.

“Fuck...that’s it, almost there!”

Katherine nearly cried out in relief when he slipped his twitching cock free and shot his load all over her lower back and ass crack. She had never been so happy to be covered in cum...it was better than the alternative.

There were still almost two minutes left on the clock but Jacob seemed disinclined to continue once he had finished. He cranked his shaft, wiping the wet tip of his cock up and down her ass-crack but his movements were slow and groggy.

There was a soft ding when the timer ran out. Jacob leaned down to get one last grope of her chest, letting his damp fingers slide over her breast. “Be honest, best you ever had, right?”

“Edward…” She groaned through clenched teeth. “Can I hit him now that the timer is up?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Wait...what?” Jacob barely had time to register the Riddler’s answer when Katherine’s elbow caught him in the neck. She barely held herself back from aiming for the windpipe and settled for a blow to the side of the neck that caused him to collapse like a puppet with its strings cut.

As he lay groaning on the ground she crouched down and grabbed his right arm, forcing it into a submission position just shy of breaking it. As she forced him back to his feet, she leaned in and whispered.

“If I ever...ever...hear anything about what happened tonight. From anyone. I will hunt you down and feed you your own testicles. Trust me...I _will_ find you.”

With a jerk and a loud, meaty _pop_ , she dislocated his shoulder. He screamed through his mask and kicked him off the dais. Two more men with masked faces emerged from the darkness and dragged Jacob off stage.

Katherine was breathing heavily now, large breasts heaving up and down as she gulped in air and tried to maintain control. Even the burning halo of rage that filled her heart wasn’t enough to keep her body from screaming for release. As disgusting as it was, Jacob’s clumsy fucking had still brought her teetering on the edge of climax and the pollen in her brain was making her body desperate for more...for anything.

_I can’t play like this. I can barely think. Barely move._

“Ready for the next question, Batwoman?”

“Just...just give me a moment…” She was leaning against the podium, panting as she did her best to calm her burning libido.

“Hmmm..I wouldn’t normally offer a time out…” The drum roll started up, to the delight of the crowd. “So I won’t! Ten seconds until question number seven.”

Katherine pulled herself upright, locking her knees to keep herself from collapsing again. She barely managed to get her hand over the buzzer when the Riddler’s timer ran out.

“Here we go...How long does it take for light to travel from the core of the sun to Earth?”

Katherine’s mind was so foggy that she could barely process the Riddler’s question. She could only think about her body...the cool air playing over her nipples...her wet thighs rubbing together...the deep, hungry ache in her pelvis.

Before she knew it the klaxon sounded. She hadn’t even noticed her time was running out.

“This is a trifle disappointing, Batwoman.” The Riddler drawled through the speakers in the ceiling. “I know you’re eager to be punished but I did work hard on these questions. You could at least try and answer.”

“Shut...nnh...shut up…” Katherine winced, rubbing her thighs together.

“Well, for your own personal education...while it takes less than nine minutes for light to travel from the surface of the sun to the Earth, it takes over ten thousand years for light generated in the sun’s core to travel to the surface.”

“I don’t...mm...don’t care.”

“Of course. You’re eager to get to the good part, aren’t you?” The audience liked that one. “But before we get started, why don’t we have a round of applause for our studio audience!!”

More spotlights fired up, revealing an arc of curved bleachers just beyond the ring of green stage lights. Seated on the bleachers were over two dozen men, dressed in black turtlenecks, black leggings and the same black masks that Jacob had worn, including the Riddler’s logo covering the face. She could see that several had pulled their cocks out of their pants and were stroking them as they watched her. All of them were cheering raucously as the spotlights played over them. To her surprise, she saw a few women in the audience as well. One had her hand down the front of her pants, while another was jacking off one of the men while his hand groped between her legs, a third had her mask pulled up over her mouth and was sucking the cock of another audience members.

 _Would it have killed the Riddler to send one of them up instead of Jacob?_ She thought wryly to herself, trying to control her rising unease at the sight of so many people.

She wanted to hide behind the podium, try and conceal her nakedness, get away from their unseen eyes and those eager cocks in their hands. She forced herself to stay put, standing naked. Defiant. The harsh light of the spotlights illuminating her pale green skin, her bedraggled red hair, the curve of her enlarged breasts and the tuft of trimmed red pubic hair between her legs.

She hoped that none of them could see the way her hands shook...or the trail of wetness slowly trickling down her inner thighs.

“For this round’s punishment, we don’t need any volunteers from the audience.” There was a round of boos and disappointed groans from the watchers. “I know, I know...but don’t worry gentleman...they’ll be plenty of time later. For now...”

The cameras focused on Katherine’s face.

“...don’t think I haven’t noticed your admirable self-control. Even if Jacob is a bit of a quick shot.” That provoked a ripple of amusement from the crowd. “It’s impressive, but we’re here to put on a show! We can’t deny our audience the chance to see you enjoy yourself.”

“So...you’re going to let me shove that ugly little bowler hat up your ass.” Naked and alone, bravado was the only shield she had left. “Because that would be pretty fucking enjoyable right now.”

That got another laugh from the audience and it took a few minutes for the Riddler’s voice to respond. She wondered if she had managed to bruise his ego a bit. The man did seem to love his hats.

“I’m afraid not.” His voice was flatter and less amused. She was sure that the next punishment would be exceptionally brutal to make up for the insult. “For now, we’ll have you enjoy yourself...make yourself come and the game continues. If you don’t orgasm within ten minutes, we’ll be down one hostage.”

The timer appeared in the top corner of the monitors once again as the cameras moved to take in several angles at once, although one remained fixed on her face.

She gritted her teeth as the timer counted down and her pride battled against her desire. She was being given a chance to get herself off, relieve some of the sexual tension that was tying her up in knots. The green-skinned, horny little devil curled up around her brain-stem was giving her all kinds of good reasons to go to town on herself right now. It would feel better...her focus would improve...if she didn’t get a chance to come then she’d keep getting questions wrong...and the next time someone stuck their cock inside her she wouldn’t be able to resist. Giving herself an orgasm would certainly be better, wouldn’t it?

But her pride was fierce and unbending. Somehow standing there and letting a brute like Jacob grope and fuck her seemed easier than doing it herself. With Jacob, she just had to do nothing. She could resist silently by keeping her focus and self-control. Giving them a show like this felt...intimate. Vulnerable. She’d be showing them something private and personal. She’d feel less violated if she was unmasked right then and there.

Unfortunately for pride, it wasn’t a one-on-one battle. Lust was joined in the fight by duty...and duty hit harder than a Kryptonian gorilla. With the three screens above her still displaying the live feed of the hostages, pride didn’t stand a chance.

She leaned against the solid plastic pillar of the podium, sliding slowly down to the ground with her back to the audience. It didn’t really matter, with the cameras providing a multi-angled, high-definition view of everything she was doing...but it made it easier for her. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back and threw one arm over her mask, blocking out the bright light of the spotlights. With her free hand, she reached down between her legs and started to finger herself.

She slid her fingers up and down the slick opening of her slit, brushing them through her short pubic hair. Normally, she liked to take her time with masturbation. Put on a nice, long porn video and just tease herself for an hour or more but she didn’t have the time for that right now. Fortunately, her body was so strung out on the pollen that it didn’t really matter. She pressed her thumb against her swollen clit while plunging her two middle fingers inside. The walls of her pussy were trembling, eagerly sucking in her fingers.

As she masturbated, she knew that the Riddler’s cameras were circling her, catching every shameful moment. But even that humiliation couldn’t stop her as she quickened the pace of her movements. Keeping her eyes tightly closed she lowered her arm from her eyes and began to massage her breasts. It was weird having them so big...but it felt good...it felt so good. They were big, but still firm and shapely and her nipples stood out as hard as bullets in the cold air. She flicked one and felt the electric twinge echo between her legs, causing her body to clench around her fingers.

Her body was so primed that it took only a scant handful of minutes for her to come, trembling on the Riddler’s stage as she pushed her fingers even deeper inside, flicking the tips against her G-spot. She had hoped to avoid being too theatrical but when that orgasm hit, it rocked her like an earthquake. Her back arched and her spread legs spasmed and kicked, sliding over the plastic stage, wet from sweat and pussy-juice. She barely managed to avoid screaming in ecstasy, letting out a long, guttural groan of relief and released tension.

It was hard to say that the orgasm felt good. It was too intense, like being hit by a taser. Her mind went blank as every thought and feeling was wiped by a wave of white-hot sensation. Her muscles ached as her whole body tensed and trembled, rocked by feelings that her flesh could barely contain. She felt like a tree being struck by lightning, flashing with catastrophic energy that threatened to tear her apart.

The subsequent orgasms were more subdued...merely the most intense sexual sensations she had ever felt before today. The first, cataclysmic release triggered a series of “aftershock” orgasms which continued to wrack her body even after her fingers had slipped free of her pussy.

“Feel free to continue my dear. Plenty of time left.” There was still two-and-a-half minutes left on the clock. “Although I think we can all agree that particular mission was a success. I hardly need to ask if it was good for you.”

“Shut up, you piece of shit.” She panted, although now she was breathing heavily more from exhaustion than arousal. Her limbs were weak and shaky from the intensity of the experience but she forced herself to climb to her feet. “Let’s go. Next question.”

“Right you are. Five questions left, you’re in the home stretch, Batwoman. This is where the punishments get particularly fun.”

The drumroll started up again. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see more members of the audience had their cocks out. One of the women had stripped down completely and was being double-teamed in the bleachers, two muscular men fucking her mouth and cunt.

 _Animals._ She tried not to think about how she must have looked as she writhed on the stage a few minutes earlier.

“Question eight: who was the first man to circumnavigate the globe?”

 _You miscalculated, Riddler. You gave me a chance to clear my head, now I’m not going to lose so easily._ Her green skin was still extremely sensitive and her pussy was still dripping wet but the all-consuming need to fuck had faded with that mind-blowing orgasm. _Your questions are sloppy, probably planning on me being too drunk on Ivy’s pollen to keep my wits sharp._

She slapped the buzzer. “Credit is often given to Ferdinand Magellan...but he died in the Philippines before the journey was done, leaving his surviving crew and second-in-command to complete the trip.”

The Riddler was silent for a moment, not acknowledging her answer. There was a short beep and the drumroll started up for the next question.

“Oh, Edward, I knew you were a sore loser but this is sad.” She smiled wickedly, for a moment able to forget how naked and vulnerable she felt. “Not even going to admit I was right?”

“Question nine.” The Riddler’s voice was a sullen grumble. “What sound does the world’s largest frog make?”

She pondered that question for about half a minute before hitting the buzzer. “No sound. They’re mute.”

She could hear him growl over the speaker. _That was a shot in the dark but it wasn’t exactly hard to guess._

“Question ten!” The Riddler snarled. There was no drumroll this time. “What is the driest place on Earth?”

She buzzed in quickly and confidently. “The Dry Valleys in Antarctica.”

“You forgot about the molten core!” There was a note of desperation in the Riddler’s voice and Katherine noted that no klaxons had sounded.

“You said _on_ the Earth. Not _in._ ” She countered. “Or are you trying to change the answer on me? I thought you played fair.”

There was no answer but over the speakers she could hear the sound of something being thrown across the room and wood striking wood repeatedly.

“Throwing a tantrum, Edward?” The audience had grown quieter now and even the ones who had been fucking one another seemed to take pause at the sound of their boss’s anger.

“QUESTION ELEVEN!!” The Riddler shouted loudly enough that the speakers shrieked with a squeal of feedback. There was the sound of shuffling paper, as though he was searching through a stack of cards or notes. “Here! This one! How many wives did Henry the eighth have!?”

Her hand twitched towards the buzzer but she hesitated before pressing it. _Six right? He definitely had six...wasn’t that the whole issue with the church of England? Maybe the last one didn’t count for some reason? Or is there a different Henry the Eighth? But he’d have to put some kind of clue in the question._

Her hand shook slightly, anticipating the possibility of another punishment.

“TICK TOCK, BATWOMAN!” The Riddler howled as the clock passed the one-minute mark. “Time’s running out! ANSWER THE QUESTION!”

With only ten seconds left she slammed her hand on the buzzer but she hesitated, still unsure of the answer.

“No stalling! Answer NOW!”

“Si...no, five!” It was a desperate guess, assuming that the obvious answer couldn’t be right.

“HAH!” The Riddler’s voice was painfully loud and distorted, the speakers popping and squealing. His mouth must have been right up against the mic, screaming directly into it as the klaxons sounded. “HAH! WRONG! You stupid cunt! You’re wrong!”

Katherine gritted her teeth. This wasn’t going to be fun.

“The **correct** answer is three.” The Riddler was panting now but his voice was growing calmer, some of his cultured tone returning. “Henry’s marriages to his first, second and fourth wife were not ended through divorce, but annulment...which means that officially the marriage never occurred!” He cleared his throat briefly and Katherine could imagine him adjusting his rumbled outfit. “Although four may have also been an acceptable answer, depending on your perspective on Henry’s separation from the Catholic church.”

 _Shit._ She clenched her fists, dreading what was to come.

“You were on a roll there for a moment.” She could hear sadism practically dripping from the Riddler’s lips. “But now that’s six wrong and five right. Good thing we aren’t using a scoring system, isn’t it? Unfortunately, you’re due for a punishment.”

“Do your worst.” Those words had less confidence than she would have liked.

“Oh, I **will**.” He assured her. A new spotlight speared through the darkness, illuminating a bare mattress laying on the ground, just within the stage boundaries. “For this penultimate punishment, it’s time to check for some lucky winners from our audience!”

There was a cheer from the crowd. Most of them had stopped playing with themselves and were waiting raptly for the Riddler’s announcement.

“Let’s see, our first lucky audience member is...Big Frank! That’ll be fun.” One of the monitors showed a close-up of an audience member, a large, burly man who immediately leapt to his feet, waving his fists in the air like he had just won a new car.

“Good boy, Frankie. And next...Tate! Is Tate here?” Another close-up on the neighboring screen, this one was a scrawnier fellow. He pumped his fist and high-fived the surrounding henchmen.

“Congratulations! For volunteer number three...Sarah? Sarah, you entered this?” This time the camera showed a close-up of a woman in the audience. Her top was already off and Katherine was fairly sure that she was the one that had been getting fucked by two men earlier. The woman waved her hands at the camera and lifted a large, black double-ended strap-on from behind a chair, presenting it proudly to the camera.

“Oh, well looks like Sarah knows what she’s doing. I shouldn’t have doubted you for a second.”

 _Three people? At once? This escalated pretty fucking quickly. Maybe they’ll take turns…_ It was a faint hope.

“And volunteer number four!”

_Four?!_

“Number four is...Stanley!” The fourth monitor lit up, showing a man who already had his leggings around his ankles and his cock in his hand. He jumped to his feet in celebration, causing his erection to flop around disturbingly. “Careful with that Stanley, you’re going to put someone’s eye out!”

The four chosen henchmen descended the bleachers and jogged across the stage boundaries towards the mattress. The woman, Sarah, was clumsily kicking her pants free and trying to slide the strap-on in place. The men were busily disrobing as well, although they all kept those creepy question mark masks in place. They lined up along the side of the bed opposite Katherine, giving her a clear view of the three waiting cocks (and one glistening black dildo).

“Well, Batwoman…?” The Riddler’s mocking voice teased her as the cameras surrounded her once more. “I don’t think you need to be the world’s greatest detective to deduce what comes next. Don’t leave my fine associates waiting.”

Taking a deep breath, she slowly approached the mattress. The crowd had grown eerily silent...they were waiting in rapt anticipation for what was to come. She could feel her body trembling too, with a mixture of trepidation and excitement. The self-stimulation earlier had cleared her lust-addled mind but her veridian skin was still extremely sensitive and her pussy was still quivering and aching with excitement.

“This punishment is quite simple. Like before, no fighting back...but this time our henchmen get to do whatever they want for twenty-five minutes.”

“Uh...boss, is she going to get to kick our ass after this is over?” One of the men, maybe the one called Tate, spoke up. “It’s just...Jacob still hasn’t woken up.”

“We’ll see how I feel. Of course, if I were you, I’d focus on wearing her out enough that it’s not a problem!”

“Good plan.” The huge thug named Big Frank growled. He was well over six feet and broader than a linebacker. The cock between his legs was sized to match and it stood firmly at attention as she approached. “I call the mouth.”

“I’ll take that cunt.” The thug named Stanley guffawed.

“Ass! Ass!” Sarah jumped up and down, causing her strap-on to wobble obscenely. “I want to fuck her in the ass!”

“Wait...what?” Tate seemed distressed. “Why do you get the ass? You don’t even have a cock!”

“Fuck you, Tate!” Sarah turned on him, pointing a quivering finger at the taller man’s masked face. “I called it! I called it fair! I’ll cut your balls off if you try and take it!”

“Fine! Fine...geeze.” Tate held up his hands in defeat. “I guess...I guess I’ll see what’s free…”

By this time Katherine was standing in the small pool of light surrounding the mattress, but she couldn’t force herself to make the final step. Paying no heed to her hesitation, Stanley flopped onto the bed, causing his beer gut to wobble. He lay face up, dick pointed at the ceiling, and gestured for her to come closer.

She couldn’t bring herself to get any nearer.

“Big Frank.” The Riddler’s voice boomed through the speakers. “Maybe you could help get our masked heroine into position? She seems reluctant.”

“Sure thing, boss.” Frank stepped across the mattress and approached her. As he got closer she imagined all the ways she could disable him. Spots on his body that no amount of size or muscle could protect, places she could strike that would cripple or disable him...even kill him.

She did nothing.

Frank’s meaty hand grabbed her by the arm and tugged her over to the mattress. He pushed her roughly forward, positioning her above the prone body of Stanley. He jerked his chin, “Get on that fucking cock, bat-whore.”

Trying not to wince, she slowly began to lower herself down, noting that the timer had begun as soon as she stepped onto the mattress. Frank impatiently grabbed her shoulder and shoved her down. She folded at the knees and landed right on top of Stanley’s erect cock.

“Fuuuuck, that’s good!” Stanley hissed as he immediately slid inside her. Her pussy was still eager, hungry to be touched and licked and filled and Stanley’s cock slid right in without any difficulty.

She gasped, her over-sensitized nerves felt every vein in his cock, felt the bulge of its head as it pressed deeper into her, brushing against her swollen G-spot. She hated it, but the pollen ensured that her body was feeling only pleasure.

Stanley grabbed her hips and pulled her further down onto him. As she opened her mouth for an involuntary moan, Big Frank grabbed the back of her head. His fingers wove through her hair and wrapped around the back of her head, pulling her face forward against his own swollen cock.

At first, it missed the mark and just rubbed against her cheek, smearing her red lipstick faintly across her green skin. She could feel his hot, rapid heartbeat against her cheek as he stroked it roughly with his cock. Then he adjusted his aim and forced it between her lips.

She almost bit him on instinct but, through force of will, she kept her jaw relaxed, allowing him to slide his cock past her lips and across her tongue. It was weird, a sensation she had never experienced and one made all the more surreal by her skin and mouth’s enhanced sensitivity.

“That’s right, bat-bitch. You take the whole thing.” He forced himself deeper into her mouth and she had to fight to suppress her gag reflex, breathing quickly and desperately between strokes to avoid choking but even then tears stung her eyes beneath the mask.

“I can’t wait!” Sarah’s voice was an excited squeak. Katherine couldn’t see her, couldn’t see anything other than Big Frank’s tuft of pubic hair but she could sense Sarah climbing across the mattress towards her. She crawled over Stanley, who pulled one hand free of Katherine’s waist to fondle one of Sarah’s tits. Sarah giggled as she pressed herself against Katherine’s back. The feeling of a woman’s body pressed against hers triggered a new wave of lust, this one spawned from both her body and mind.

“Gawd, these are such great titties!” Sarah whispered into her ear, her voice high-pitched and almost childlike. She reached around and squeezed Katherine’s oversized breasts together, massaging them roughly in her small hands.

She pulled one hand free and licked her palm, lowering it between their bodies to slide between the cheeks of her ass. Katherine trembled as Sarah’s wet hands slid over her tight asshole even as Stanley roughly thrust himself into her pussy. She felt the tip of Sarah’s strap-on slip between her ass-cheeks and prod the opening of her asshole. Sarah pulled herself tighter against Katherine and slipped inside.

Katherine’s eyes widened and if her mouth wasn’t currently busy choking on Big Frank’s cock she would have cried out in shock. She had never experimented much with anal sex before...certainly not with something the size of Sarah’s knob-covered strap-on. It slid inside her, pressing against the inner walls of her body where Stanley’s cock slid in-and-out.

She didn’t know if it was the pollen or if she had just been missing out on something special but the feeling of Sarah’s dildo sliding into her asshole was incredible. With no input from her conscious mind, she could feel her body relax, allowing Sarah to push her strap-on deeper. She could hear Sarah’s high-pitched, eager panting and feel the other woman’s breath on the back of her neck as she wrapped both hands around her breasts once more.

Tate paced the knot of bodies surrounding Katherine, forlornly stroking his semi-hard cock. He grabbed Katherine’s arm and tried to wrap her hand around his cock, forcing her into a handjob. She obediently maintained her grip but made no effort to stroke him and the rough movements of the other three people filling her holes made it difficult for her to keep a firm grip on Tate.

“Come on Frank. Let me have the mouth for a bit!” Tate whined.

Frank’s only response was to shift his grip, grabbing both sides of the mask and pumping his hips harder. The rapid pace shoved Katherine’s nose against his pelvis and she could only make muffled, gurgling grunts as the other two continued to fuck her.

Stanley came first and, unlike Jacob, he didn’t have the decency to pull out. She felt a hot wave of cum fill her pussy, dribbling out from around its lips and down Stanley’s shaft.

“Ah, fuck yeah! That’s it!” He groaned in satisfaction.

“Did you finish!” Tate shouted eagerly from the sidelines. “Let me have a go in her cunt!”

“Yeah...but I can’t really get out.” Stanley was laying on his back, straddled by both Katherine and Sarah, with Big Frank standing by his feet.

“Sarah, come on, just move for a minute! Let me get in there!”

“Fuck off, Tate! You can jerk off for all I care!”

“...” Tate stood there impotently for a moment before shaking his head. “Okay, you fucking slut. You asked for it!”

“What are you doing?”

“Whoa, dude. Dude, get off me!”

Tate crawled over the mattress until he was straddling Stanley as well, pressing up against Sarah in much the same way Sarah was pressing against Katherine.

“Dude! Your balls are right by my face!”

“Tate, you mother fucker, I swear-aaaaaaaah!!”

Sarah’s protests were lost in a high-pitched squeal as Tate forced himself into her ass. As she jerked with surprise her dildo pressed deeper into Katherine, setting her body trembling as well.

As Tate started to furiously ram his cock in and out of her asshole, Sarah could only gasp and sputter but the sounds of anger were quickly lost in moans of pleasure as he pressed himself into her, which pressed her more tightly against Katherine. Sandwiched between Tate’s chest and Katherine’s back, Sarah writhed happily, fingers clumsily pawing at Katherine’s chest.

Big Frank laughed as he continued to pound Katherine’s throat, his balls swinging back and forth against her chin. That laughter trailed off as his cock began to twitch inside her mouth. She tried to protest but could only manage a wet, muffled noise as he came inside her mouth.

As he pulled his huge cock free, Katherine coughed, gasping for breath as droplets of cum spilled from her lips, splashing onto her chest where Sarah’s wandering hands quickly smeared them across her breasts.

Big Frank stepped back. Without his hands and body to hold her up the force of two people fucking her asshole pushed Katherine forward and off of Stanley, who eagerly crawled away to escape the pile.

That left Sarah, her dildo buried in Katherine’s asshole, and Tate, his cock likewise filling Sarah’s ass. The two had achieved a kind of rhythm, both pushing forward at the same time, pressing Sarah between Katherine and Tate and pushing Sarah’s dildo into Katherine with the combined force of both of their bodies.

Combined with the effect of the pollen, Katherine was rendered almost completely helpless by pleasure. She could feel another orgasm approaching. Another world-splitting, soul-shaking orgasm.

She did her best to resist but it was no good. She began to moan in earnest, each thrust eliciting a new, soft sound of pleasure as Sarah’s hands sunk into the soft mounds of her breasts.

She almost blacked out when she came. Her whole body shook and Sarah, sensing what was approaching, slipped a hand between her legs, massaging the gooey mess of cum and pussy juice over her swollen clit. Her asshole clenched around the hard shaft of Sarah’s dildo and she cried out, howling like an animal as the two people pressing against her fucked her harder and harder.

She could only assume that at some point Sarah and Tate had both climaxed and slid off of her, leaving her spent and slimy on the mattress. She wasn’t sure how long she was laying there, body shaking and quaking from aftershocks but she came to her senses when a large figure blocked out the light of the spotlights above her.

It was Big Frank...and his cock. He was hard again.

He grabbed her legs, turning her body towards him as she panted there on the mattress. He pulled them apart and his cock, still glistening from a mixture of cum and saliva, was only inches from her pussy.

“Get ready, bat-bitch. I’m going to wreck that hole.” He whispered. “You put me in the hospital last year. I’m going to return the favor.”

He leaned down, positioning his cock to ram inside her.

Her stiffened fingers struck just below the chin, driving his Adam's apple against the back of his throat.

Big Frank tumbled backwards, grabbing his throat as he struggled not to choke on his own vocal cords.

“B-biiitch” He wheezed. “Not...not sssupposed to..”

“Sorry, Frank.” The Riddler’s voice was amused. On the screens just past Frank’s shoulders were the camera feeds and, in the upper corner, the timer was flashing 00:00. “Your time was up, I’m afraid.”

As Katherine struggled to her feet, the remaining three henchmen scrambled away, dashing off into the darkness around the stage before she could do anything to them. Frank rolled around on the ground, clutching his throat.

Katherine stumbled towards the podium, feeling the disturbing sensation of cum slowly flowing down her chest, between her breasts and along her inner thighs. She almost fell when another tiny orgasm hit, causing her legs to shake, but she steadied herself and reached the waiting buzzer once more. She took a deep breath and let it out in a long, ragged sigh.

“Last question.” She growled. Her voice was exhausted but determined. “Go.”

“Well...right you are.” The Riddler sounded slightly unnerved. There was the sound of shuffling papers. “Here we go...How many moons does the Earth have?”

Katherine’s palm hovered over the buzzer as she pondered the question, trying to find the trick. Her fingers twitched at the sound of a small buzzing noise in her ear, followed by a second.

The timer passed one minute.

The timer passed thirty seconds.

Ten seconds.

The klaxon rang and she slowly placed her hand flat on the podium, the buzzer unpressed.

“Oh come on! Everyone knows this one!” Haughty triumph filled the Riddler’s voice. “One! We’ve got one moon! How stupid can you be?”

Katherine just stood by the podium, glaring up at the screens as she swayed slightly from side to side.

“Maybe you were expecting a trick question? Thought you were clever? Well, you aren’t! You lost!!”

The game-show jingle blared through the speaker as the logo appeared on the screens once more. The crowd stood up and cheered. Katherine just leaned against the plastic pillar, taking deep, slow breaths.

“Well...we all know what that means, don’t we?” The jingle died away, replaced by the sound of concealed machinery. “That means we get one, last punishment. One _special_ punishment.”

A final spotlight speared down, revealing a section of floor sliding away. From there rose a desk, the same desk the Riddler had been seated at when he first confronted her in the studio. Seated in front of it was the Riddler himself, cane spinning happily in his hand.

Confetti fell from the ceiling as he rose from his chair, prancing along the stage floor like a ringmaster in a circus, until, finally, he was standing on the dais alongside Katherine.

“You may not be smart enough to know how many moons the earth has but I bet you can figure out what’s coming next.” Katherine’s fingers twitched, tapping against the podium. “I will be personally overseeing this punishment and I think I’ll set the timer at...one week.”

The Riddler reached out and grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. “And during that week I’m going to do whatever I fucking want with you. I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to use you. I’ll leave you an empty fucking husk…” His voice was a low hiss, no longer broadcast through the speakers. “And you’re going to take it. All of it. Every day. In every hole. For a week. Or more.”

He tapped the curved tip of his cane against his forehead, his finger hovering over one of the studs. “Maybe I’ll keep you for a month, or a year. Because you may have been too stupid to notice, but I never agreed to _release_ the hostages if you finished the quiz show.” He shook his head. “So I think I’ll play things by ear. Because if you don’t play along, I press this button and all three of them go-”

His words were cut off when Katherine reached out, grabbed the hand that held the cane and pressed his finger against the stud. His mouth dropped open, eyes wide with shock. He tried to say something but the only sound that came out was a high-pitched little whistle of disbelief and surprise.

“You should have paid more attention to your cameras, Edward.” Katherine’s voice was rough and husky. It was also colder than ice. “Take a look.”

The Riddler turned his head, eyes growing even wider when he saw the three screens showing the hostages cells. All three were empty, the doors swung open. He turned back, face-to-face with Katherine’s merciless smile. Even with the streaks of cum on her lips and the red lipstick smeared over her green skin, she looked predatory.

“How…?”

“We couldn’t trace their location from the webstream. You ran it through too many proxies.” He winced as her green fist tightened around his hand, making his knuckles pop and his face go white. “But I knew if I showed up in person, you’d give me a direct, live feed so you could prove that they were alive. I’ve got friends who can trace it and send the Gotham PD right to their location. They were rescued around question number 10.”

His eyes flicked to her grip on his cane.

“Oh, wondering about that? Not smart enough to figure it out, Edward?” She leaned in. “I swallowed an encrypted GPS device before I showed up. And I’ve got a friend who’s a real whiz with computers...and she just gave me the signal that she’s finished hacking all of the systems in this building. Your little cane doesn’t do shit anymore.”

The Riddler opened his mouth to say something but Katherine’s fist smashed into his face before he could make a sound. Her green-tinted knuckles dripped red as he collapsed to the ground, leaving the cane in her hand. She turned, eyes glaring through a curtain of red hair as she surveyed the audience.

They all stared in shock and, as one, leapt to their feet and charged for the exit. Several of them stumbled over the pants they had around their ankles and several more didn’t bother to put their clothes back on, dicks flapping in the breeze as they ran.

Katherine raised her hand to the side of her mask, pressing a hidden button in the cowl.

“Oracle, can you hear me?”

“Loud and clear, Batwoman. Hostages are all safe and clear.”

She let out a deep sigh of relief, a knot of tension in her shoulders finally releasing.

“Batwoman…” Oracle’s voice was hesitant, concerned.

“What is it?”

“The things they were doing…”

“Ah, you saw all that, huh.” Katherine did her best not to let emotion creep into her voice. “Just...try and forget it, okay? The job got done. That’s what’s important.”

“It’s not...it’s not just that…” Katherine furrowed her brow, it wasn’t like Oracle to be this coy. “The Riddler...he broadcast the show.”

Katherine’s blood went cold.

“What.”

“I tried to cut as many feeds as I could...but I had to focus on the hostages and disabling the building security. I-I’m sorry. I-”

“Oracle.” Katherine’s voice was sharp. Harder and colder than chipped flint. “Do you have control over the building’s locks?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, definitely.”

“Good. Lock it up. Seal it up so no one gets in or out.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“But you’ll be locked in with the Riddler’s henchmen! Gotham PD won’t be able to get in to help you.”

“No…” Katherine hefted the Riddler’s cane. “They’ll be locked in here with me.”


End file.
